This invention relates in general to wiring devices and deals more particularly with improvements in above-floor service fittings for poke-through wiring devices which include power supply and low voltage service. A wiring device of the type with which the present invention is concerned is particularly adapted for anchoring within a bore formed in and opening through a concrete floor slab or the like to provide for passage through the slab of power supply and low voltage data/communication conductors which terminate at associated receptacles mounted on an above-floor service fitting which comprises part of the device.
Current popularity of open space offices utilizing modular work stations having state-of-the-art voice/data communication equipment has created need for improved poke-through wiring devices to accommodate varying arrays of power supply and low voltage receptacles at above-floor locations. The number of receptacles including power supply receptacles and low voltage data/communication outlets provided at a given location will, of course, be determined by the requirements of the equipment to be accommodated at that location, but generally, the number of low voltage data/communication outlets required at a given workstation will exceed the number of power supply receptacles required at that station.
Safety requirements generally dictate that an above-floor service fitting for accommodating both low voltage and power supply conductors be provided with an internal divider to separate power and low voltage wiring, so that the low voltage terminations within the fitting may be safely serviced without risk of accidental contact with the power supply terminations. Accordingly, it is the general aim of the present invention to provide a poke-through wiring device having an improved above-floor service fitting enabling varying arrangements of power supply and low voltage receptacles which are isolated from each other to satisfy the aforesaid requirement and which may be readily expanded to accommodate system growth.